Believing Again
by DevilishGurl0222
Summary: AU everyone's human. Buffy has never in her life known a man that hasnt left her or let her down. She takes a drastic dessision after her latest heart break she decides to take the rest of her vacation time to go to Las Vegas. There she meets Spike.Spuffy
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing beside the story line. The song at the end is sung buy Elvis Presley but other than that Joss is the master, he owns everything. I really wish that I could own Spike, who doesn't he's just so hot! drool

Author's note: this is my first attempt at a Spuffy AU all human story please don't be too mean about it be a nice critic type of mean. And please leave reviews I'd really appreciate that!

**Prologue**

It was a long sunny afternoon. The blazing hot sun was shining right on her face, but the cool ocean breeze grazing her skin seemed to balance things out a bit. Buffy loved the beach. Somehow it made her feel at peace with the world. Like nothing really mattered. It was a good place to gather her thoughts or even to forget what was happening that day or even past experiences and just loose herself to this sanctuary; her sanctuary. The sun began setting bringing forth a sunset worth painting on a canvas and worth describing in a poem and even they wouldn't do justice to it's beauty.

She sighed. It was hard to believe that she was really here, it seemed as if her life passed by with lightning speed, so much that this even seemed like a dream. She felt that soon she would wake and be a four-year old girl barely beginning to live her life. But as much as it hurt to admit, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. She was soon going to be twnty-five and as far as she could remember not everything in her life was peachy keen. After today she had lost all hope in men. All they ever did was hurt you and Parker, although she thought otherwise, was no exception. He took what he wanted then left. It didn't hurt as much as she had expected it to but it still hurt most men that came into her life always seemed to hurt her and leave. She cursed herself for bringing that thought into her head she knew she would start reflecting on her love life and the very first man to ever leave her. Her father. Tears sprang in her eyes. The bastard! Left her mom, the sweetest person she ever knew for someone younger. She was left without a father figure at age thirteen. That brought other memories flying back.

After her father had left, she sought refuge in a relationship. Thus, begun her disastrous love life. Liam Angelus was her first love. He seemed perfect, I guess you could say she was naïve at the time but all she could ever see in his eyes was honestly. After a year of dating she gave him her virginity. After that he just avoided her in the school halls. A week after he broke it off. After that weak relationship it seemed like a chain reaction. Even though it had taken her a while to learn to trust again it was like a bomb right after the other. Heartbreak after heartbreak, and after this incident she just couldn't take it anymore. She made a decision then and there the only thing she would see men, was to use them and not be used by them. After all men were like animals, well most men. Buffy smiled to herself content with her decision.

"Buffy!" A voice calling her name broke her train of thought. She turned around not really amazed to be greeted by her long time friend Willow Rosenberg.

Buffy smiled weakly at her, "Hey Wills. What are you doing here?"

"Well your mom said she hadn't heard from you today and was worried beyond belief. So I figured I'd come here. Then if I didn't find you well take drastic measures"

"Oh yeah like what Wills?" she challenged with a sly smirk on her face.

" I don't know just drastic measures I guess. Send a search party"

Buffy laughed the first real genuine laugh she had all day. Then the mischevious glint returned "Hey Wills?"

"Yeah? Let's start walking to my car cause since your car was at your house well I guess you didn't bring it"

"Okay.Lets go to Vegas! I need to get out of here for a while live a little more than I have. We both need to." They started walking at a quickened pace to Willow's car.

Willow just gave Buffy a questioning look before smiling broadly, "Well we still have a month left of summer vacation, Nah but Las Vegas? Wouldn't it be boring? I mean what else could we do there besides go to strip clubs, get drunk, watch the strip lights, go shopping at the Caesar's Palace, and meet total new hotties?!!!" she practically squealed, "I'm so totally in"

They got to the car and they sat inside and started driving after a while Buffy broke the silence." But Really Wills? No bluffing? You'll go with me?" as she was saying this Buffy put the best desperate puppy dog face that she could master.

"Yeah really. Who could say no to that desperate puppy face. You're my best friend who's to say I won't have a good time if I'm with you."

"Aww! Tear" she said tracing a mock tear on her face.

Willow just laughed " 'Sides if anything happens in Vegas…"

"It stays in Vegas!" they both finished and started laughing. Then turned on the radio heading to Buffy's house to tell her mother.

Bright light city gonna set my soul  
Gonna set my soul on fire  
Got a whole lot of money that's ready to burn,  
So get those stakes up higher  
There's a thousand pretty women waitin' out there  
And they're all livin' devil may care  
And i'm just the devil with love to spare  
Viva las vegas, viva las vegas

How i wish that there were more  
Than the twenty-four hours in the day  
'cause even if there were forty more  
I wouldn't sleep a minute away  
Oh, there's black jack and poker and the roulette wheel  
A fortune won and lost on ev'ry deal  
All you need's a strong heart and a nerve of steel

Viva las vegas, viva las vegas

Viva las vegas with you neon flashin'  
And your one armbandits crashin'  
All those hopes down the drain  
Viva las vegas turnin' day into nighttime  
Turnin' night into daytime  
If you see it once  
You'll never be the same again

I'm gonna keep on the run  
I'm gonna have me some fun  
If it costs me my very last dime  
If i wind up broke up well  
I'll always remember that i had a swingin' time  
I'm gonna give it ev'rything i've got  
Lady luck please let the dice stay hot  
Let me shout a seven with ev'ry shot  
Viva las vegas, viva las vegas,  
Viva, viva las vegas


	2. Meeting the Jerk

Disclaimer: Like I said before I own nothing beside the story line but other than that Joss is the master, he owns everything. Although I really wish that I could own Spike. Who doesn't he's like an Adonis!!! sigh

Author's note: Thanks to those who reviewed!!!

It really encourages me to keep writing and keeps me wanting to. Please you guys review and I'll update sooner (hint, hint) So keep the reviews coming they're like air to me (Jeez I'm such a drama queen but you get the point)!!! I really want to know what could improve or what I'm doing right! Sorry for taking so long to update but I'll make this one a really long chapter. Okay enough babbling on my part on with the story. Just so that you guys know the song at the end of the chapter is Miss Vanityby Rob Mills.

****

**Chapter 1**

Willow's car pulled over at Buffy's house. She turned off the engine and both Willow and Buffy stepped out of the car. They entered the house just to see Buffy's mom on the couch with the television on but her mind was clearly elsewhere.

"Mom" Buffy all but whispered causing Joyce to jump out of her musings. Joyce jumped up from the couch and ran at a great speed toward Buffy and hugged her so hard after a while Buffy could no longer breathe. "Mom. Breathing…Becoming …an …issue."

Joyce pulled away "Oh sorry I didn't mean to squeeze you so hard. Where were you all this time? You had me worried sick."

"Yeah. Willow kind of filled me in on that part. Mommy, don't be mad I just needed to think a while to gather my thoughts and let out my emotions. But Mommy nothing happened to me so don't worry about me too much, I mean I can take care of myself and you took care of that a long time ago I think being in seven types of martial arts can cut it. Besides, wasn't that the reason you put me in those since I was three?"

"Okay Buffy but don't do it again okay? At least tell me where you're going to be it keeps me sane." she looked at Buffy with stern eyes.

"Thanks mom" she looked at her mother resisting the urge to roll her eyes at her mother's overly concerned expression but soon turned the annoyance into a smile. "Mom can I go to Vegas with Willow for this just this next week of vacation?"

Joyce's expression never faltered. Her frozen expression soon turned into a smile "How old are you Buffy? Sweetie I find it really flattering that you would still ask me for permission to do something. I have no control over what you do anymore your already 25 Buffy I'm sure you can run your own life."

"Mom, you know what I mean! You won't mind? I mean I know that you always look forward to spending time with men when I come home from college."

" I won't mind Buffy how often do you ever go on a road trip with your friends. Besides it's about time you concentrated on yourself it's been a long time since you've given yourself any time. Go pack your things! Don't worry about me I'll be fine"

"Thanks mom you're the best!!! I promise that the time I'm back It'll be bonding time for me and you!" Buffy replied shortly after giving her mother one last appreciative and loving squeeze and practically ran up the stairs to pack almost shrieking in excitement.

As Joyce and Willow watched joyfully as Buffy ran up to her room practically racing as if running for her very life. It had been a while since either of the girls had seen Buffy happy. She wasn't as close to what she had been before but this was the closest she had been in ages.

Willow turned to Joyce, "Hey Joyce? Tell Buffy I'll be back in an hour or so we know how long she can take packing and I need to go pack myself some things too."

"Sure thing Willow. Are you guys leaving now? It's passed eleven o'clock, you guys should wait and get an early start in the morning I mean driving all night isn't that great of an idea I'm sure you two can wait a few more hours"

"I guess your right Joyce, and sleep is good I mean it wouldn't be that great if I was falling asleep while driving and I mean if Buffy could drive we'd take shifts driving. Well she can drive but we both know that it wouldn't be a very good idea considering the countless accidents she's had." Joyce smiled at Willow and her ramblings.

"So what time should I tell her to be ready by?" Joyce replied practically ushering Willow out of the house knowing that she would keep on going if she didn't encourage her to leave and they would all be up until god knows what hour.

"Um ……Six?"

"Okay Willow I'll tell her to be ready by six. You go and pack and get some rest I'll tell her"

Willow smiled at Joyce before opening the door and leaving the Summers' household but not before giving one last thank you and a hug to the oldest Summers. Joyce smiled after her. It was hilarious how her daughter's friend tended to go on and on about things that really didn't matter that much, it was adorable. She smiled to herself as she went upstairs to her daughter's room. She knocked on the door before entering then hearing it was okay from the other side of the door she turned the knob and walked in the room noticing her daughter already started packing.

"I convinced Willow to go first thing tomorrow morning since it's already going to be twelve or so and it wouldn't be safe for you guys to drive at night." Joyce directed at Buffy and seeing Buffy's nod in approval she continued into the room, sitting on her daughter's bed. "Do you need any help packing?" Buffy only nodded a negative. "Okay honey I'm going to bed make sure you're ready by six. And before you ask yes in the morning need to get an early start!" she looked back at Buffy smiling at her look of shock. Buffy never did like getting up early.

Buffy finished packing about an hour latter and tried to get some sleep but all the excitement was causing insomnia and tossing and turning for a complete 4 hours hardly was considered rest. Once she did manage to doze off for a few minutes, like on cue the stupid alarm clock went off. She only got a chance to put her hair into two pigtails and get her clothes down stairs before she heard the doorbell ring only to answer it to a very chirpy Willow.

"Willow did you drink coffee before you came here?"

"Yup! It'll keep me up and around and very awake. We wouldn't want a drowsy Willow driving and getting us into accidents with other cars…and trucks… and other things you might find on the road I mean it wouldn't have to be a truck or a car it could be a sign or something maybe a cactus. Oh can you imagine running into one of those? All those little prickly thorn things, they must hurt don't you think…."

Everything else Willow said was ignored as Buffy put her suitcase into Willow's car and getting into the car with willow still talking. _This is going to be a long trip_ she thought just before they came to the _You are now leaving Sunnydale_ sign came up. She was right Willow on coffee was really hard to shut up.

Eight hours of a bubbly Willow can really get to you. The lights of Vegas were starting to glow and Buffy just looked amazed, she had never been there before neither had Willow which brought them both to a silence that Buffy had been longing for since they first left Sunnydale. Here they were in what most people called "sin-city" and the lights were extraordinary the hotels were a sight they were passing down the Vegas strip and she was in utter shock at how openly the adds for adult stores and strip joints were freely being advertised on billboards. She just had to break out of her trans to look over at Willow's reaction to the billboards and such and wasn't the least bit surprised to see her red-headed friend blush red enough to match the color of her hair. Buffy laughed and Willow looked over at her shooting daggers knowing very well what caused Buffy's hysterics.

"Sorry Wills. You're just so predictable. So where are we going to stay? We are staying on the strip right?"

" I was kind of going to let the first part up to you and we are staying on the strip that is unless you don't want to I mean there are other nice hotels."

" What's the point in coming to Las Vegas and not staying on the strip? It's were all the fun is"

" Yeah and all the pretty lights are out here too. So where are we staying?"

"What was that hotel we passed that looked like the Eiffel Tower?"

"The Paris?"

"Yeah I don't like that one oh what's that one that they have all those huge events in?"

"The MGM Grand?"

"Yeah Let's stay at that one what do you say"

"Okay"

They walked into the elevator pressing the button to their floor both of them extremely giddy about being able to stay in the hotel especially considering that something was happening that weekend that people were going to be flooding in anytime soon or so the woman (they thought that she was a woman until it spoke, she seemed to be a transvestite) told them they were booked before receiving a phone call and stopping them before they left asking if they still wanted those rooms. Both knew they were lucky to have found two rooms joined by a door thanks to the last minute cancellation on the Grand Tower.

"Can you believe it Wills?! What were the odds! I cannot believe we were so lucky I mean a last minute cancellation and one in the Grand Tower room which I've heard is really nice how bizarre is that?! I thought we were going to have hell looking for a place to stay or staying at a cheap hotel because of whatever is happening this weekend, and was it just me or was 'Allie' a guy? Things like this only happen in Vegas. Oh what was happening here anyway do you remember what Allie said Wills?" she said walking out of the elevator as the doors opened

"I think he said some famous band was coming to perform in this hotel nonetheless and I think it's even rumored to have attracted some royalty or something."

"Wow if that's true this band must be really good. Imagine attracting royalty to such an event. Oh my god Willow what if were staying in the same hotel as the royal people?"

"I don't think that would be possible Buff. What are the odds? Slim to none? And that slim being a really slim, slim a barely there slim."

"Yeah guess you're right. Did you see all the commotion that was being made with those huge body guards protecting some poor famous guy from the press? I wonder who it was?"

"I don't know Buffy but he or she seemed to be beyond famous I mean did you see all the news stations there was even national television news."

"Oh well. Oh I think that's your room." Buffy looked at willow's key card "yup 1345. Oh and mine's the next one 1347! Wills?" she called out before either of them went to their rooms ready to suggest a swim but decided against it looking at her friend's drowsy appearance. "Never mind I'll see you in the morning okay?" to that she only received a brief nod before both of them disappeared into their rooms. As Buffy looked into her room she was surprised no surprised was an understatement. It was incredible. The view was perfect, you could actually see most of the hotels from there. There was a beautiful king-sized bed in the far right of the room leaned against the wall. Then in the other corner there was a rustic desk and chair, next to that was a sofa that reminded her of the one that they used in the movie _Titanic_ when Jack was painting Rose with a rustic table in front of it, a lamp to the side of it and a television that was inside a piece of lovely furniture to top off the warm glow of the room.

After the initial shock the room had given her Buffy had gotten all of her clothes and toiletries put up she contemplated on calling Willow and inviting her to the pool just so she wouldn't have to go alone but decided against it knowing that she was tired from all the driving. She opened the drawer where she had just put her two-piece in and quickly changed into it grabbing towels on her way out wrapping one around her self to cover her near naked body. She went to the closest of the five pools noticing that there was a Japanese style spa making a mental not to tell Willow about it. She walked through the double doors leading her to the pool area. She was shocked at what she saw it was a huge pool with artificial waterfalls falling from crater-like mountains and a bar on the side with the same type of motif, it was beautiful and it was hard to believe that it was almost empty except for a few guys in the corner drinking. _Well at least you actually get what you pay for right?_ She was so caught up in her thoughts and admirations of this huge pool area that she wasn't paying attention as to where she was going she suddenly feel on her ass. _How stupid was that Buffy? Tripping over a chair how smart is that?_ She mentally cursed herself for looking so clumsy.

"Are you okay luv?" a voice asked while she was looking down a very darn sexy British voice if anything. She slowly looked up to meet the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever looked in she was lost in them at once barely registering that he extended his hand out to hers in a helping gesture that she unintentionally ignores, "Well if you don't need m' help" he said shrugging his shoulders but then Buffy immediately took his hand getting herself up the towel that was wrapped around her unraveling and showing her clad in her two-piece white bathing suit with little cherries imprinted on it

"Sorry I just kind of didn't see your hand I was…… still shocked from the fall." _Oh nice cover Buffy _she added mentally.

" 'S fine luv. Was a nasty fall. So what was your name I didn't catch it."

She looked at him giving him a smirk before replying " I guess you wouldn't. I don't think I gave one" then walking a way swaying her hips and giving herself a triumphant smile. _Let's just see if he really is interested _she thought as she made her way to the other side of the pool putting her stuff on the chair feeling his eyes on her and turns to look at him really appreciating his form now. He was defiantly the epitome of a god, the word "perfect" came to mind just looking at him. He had model like features, high cheekbones that she could see even at a distance, bleached hair, but his body was the best sight of all his pectoral muscles were nicely built, his abdominal muscles were exquisitely formed. His charms were just a plus in all his god given gifts and what great gifts god had so generously bestowed upon him. She was practically drooling but showed no outer visage to him that she felt gob smacked at how perfect he was as she noticed he was walking toward her like a predator hunting his prey with a panther-like grace that she had never seen in a man before. She lied down on the chair pretending to seem uninterested and completely indulged in her "tanning". He finally reaches her and deliberately stands in front of her.

"Um excuse me," Buffy says in a mock annoyance tone, " you're kind of blocking the sun. Please move"

"Are you going to tell me your name luv." The blonde stranger replies

"Well, I don't know" she licks her lips seductively loving the way that he actually had to suppress a groan as she stands up and steps right in front of him "What's urs?"

"Wi-Spike"

She start stepping toward him and puts a hand on his chest and keeps it there as a mischievous idea pops into her mind, "So where did you get that name… Spike is it?"

"Oh well luv you'll find out soon enough." He said that the double pun clearly intended

"Oh really?" Buffy questions taking steps so that Spike begins to back away a little but only enough so that she wouldn't run over him, "You know I really would like to know"

"Give me your name pet"

"My name?"

"Yeah pet what do they call you"

"Oh lets just say they call me the deceiver." She said as she stepped even closer while pushing him back slightly so that they were only inches apart.

"And why is that pet." He could tell he had found a feisty one and that was something that he didn't really like in a woman but something about this woman made him want to keep insisting. Had it been another chit he would have already given up after the part where she didn't give him her name right when he asked him. Something about this one made him think this would be the most challenging of all the women he had been with. He saw her lean in and felt her warm breath brush against his ear.

"Do you think that I like you?" She pulled back and looked at him

" ' Course pet there is no women out there who could ever resist me." He replied a teasing and cocky smirk firmly in place.

Buffy simply rolled her eyes at him and pushed him hard with both hands so that he feel into the pool behind them. She laughed loudly as she heard a very audible "Bloody Hell" from the beached wonder before breaking into hysterics as he rose to the surface she tried her hardest to keep it to the minimum of a smile. "Guess you found out why they call me the deceiver after all _luv_." She retorted before turning around, grabbing her stuff and walking away into the hotel thinking to herself _so much for that swim I'm glad it's over what a jerk!_

Back at the pool Spike thought to himself what a wildfire she was thinking just the opposite of her as he contemplated on going after her but deciding against it " Xander," he said to one of his closes friends and personal assistant now " that women that just left into the hotel find everything and anything about her I don't care what it takes."

"On it Captain Peroxide." He retorted knowing that his given name would annoy Spike but noticed that he wasn't paying much attention and played no real comment to his much hated nickname and went right to what he had been asked to do.

"This is far from over goldie-locks." He spoke as his Xander smirking a knowing smirk. He always got what he wanted and apparently this woman didn't know who he was or didn't seem to care. Maybe that was what attracted him to her the fact that with her he didn't get what he wanted even if it was started as something as simple as a name and the fact that she didn't throw herself at him and kept her self-dignity in tact. Who knew? Only time would tell what would evolve or if she'd let him get close enough for anything to actually happen.

Call at 3am  
Stands you up again  
Has ten thousand friends  
Its just the way she is

Never waits in line  
Never has the time  
Makes you lose your mind  
Thats just the way she is  
Thats just the way she is

You'll never be what she needs  
she'll always leave  
With your sanity  
She'll never do what you  
want her do  
You know it's true  
Miss Vanity  
That's just the way she is

Loves to turn you on  
You think you can't go wrong  
She comes, and then  
she's gone  
It's just the way she is  
Yeah that's the way she is

You'll never be what she needs  
She'll always leave  
With your sanity  
She'll never do what you  
want her to  
You know it's true

Miss Vanity  
That's just the way she is

On your knees such a tease  
Mmm bitter sweet  
You know what mean  
She'll never do what you  
want her to  
You know it's true  
Miss Vanity

Knows just what to say  
To all the hearts she plays  
We love her anyway  
That's just the way she is

You'll never be what she needs  
She'll always leave  
With your sanity  
She'll never do what you  
want her to  
You know it's true  
Miss Vanity  
That's just the way she is

On your knees such a tease  
Mmm bitter sweet  
You know what I mean  
She'll never do what you  
want her to  
You know it's true  
Miss Vanity  
That's just the way she is

Don't forget to review!


End file.
